3, 2, 1, Boom
by mjc5
Summary: After the battle everything changes, Tony starts showing some secrets while death lingers by his side.


It was supposed to be a regular mission, nothing goes wrong the old 'get in get out' saying, no one was expecting this to happen.

"He was a good man, not many of people will believe that but I know I do. Tony will be dearly missed and I know he would want us to move on and I hope we can. Thank you." As Steve took his seat Pepper was already in tears again.

3 DAYS BEFORE

"Tony listen, please I know you don't want to but please." Steve said.

"Why Cap? These things are easy to kill?!" Tony stated.

"Yes but we aren't supposed to kill but contain." Steve said

"Whatever, Cap on your right!" Tony said.

"Thanks." Steve said gently.

Then all you could hear was a sickening crack and then a yelp. 

"Tony? TONY! What's wrong?!" Steve yelled.

"I-I'm good I think." said a wheezy voice. "Tony, go back to S.H.I.E.L.D." Steve said.

"I'm good d-don't worry about me." Tony said. 

TONY'S P.O.V 

"JARVIS how am I doing?" 

"It appears you have damage to the reactors casing." The crisp clean British accent said. 

"How long until repairs are needed?" Tony asked. 

"Right now would be nice but knowing you, 25 minutes max." JARVIS said.

"K, good to know."

NO ONES P.O.V

Steve noticed Tony had gone silent about 5 minutes ago.

"Hey you ok?" Steve said into the comm.

"Yeah I'm fine ho-how long until this is over?" Tony asked.

"Um my guess is approximately 30 minutes. Why?" Steve wondered.

"Um no reason let's keep going." Tony said warily.

After the battle was over Tony was off. No one asked why or where he was going but was angry that he didn't go to medical after that hit. 

"He'll be fine right?" Clint asked 

"He's Tony he'll be fine." Bruce said confidently. 

"Maybe we should check on him." Steve suggested 

"No we don't need to tick him off this early, JARVIS?" Natasha asked.

"Yes?" JARVIS said cutting her off.

"Is tony ok, he seemed jumpy and left really fast too?" Natasha asked.

"I'm sorry I can answer that." JARVIS stated.

"Code:A4599Cbb2" Bruce said.

"Assess code granted." JARVIS said.

"Sir has encountered a problem with the reactor during the previous fight with the Avengers." JARVIS answered. 

"WHAT?" Everyone screamed in sync.

"What's wrong with the reactor?" Bruce said calmly.

"The casing has been cracked increasing the speed of shrapnel to 42% speed." JARVIS answered.

"What was the speed before?" Steve asked.

"The traveling rate before was .03% because then the reactor was working and not cracked." JARVIS stated sarcastically. 

"Where's Tony now?" Clint asked.

"Sir is passed out from pain and exhaustion on the couch in the lab..." JARVIS said not finished quite yet but the Avengers were already out of the debriefing room.

TONY'S LAB

The doors were locked and the shades drawn (when did he get shades?). Bruce typed his code in and an agonizing minute passed before the crisp sound of glass sliding was heard. They all rushed in to find a sprawled out Tony Stark on the couch.

"Tony? Tony? Time to wake up." Bruce said encouraging.

"Wazjslx I'm up." Tony said tiredly.

"Hey, how ya feeling buddy?" Bruce said.

"Can't breathe and an elephant is sitting on my chest." The others just stated in awe Tony Stark just told then what was wrong.

"This is bad." Clint said sadly.

The familiar glow of the reactor was dull and had a tiny tint of red to it.

"Go and get me towels, and a bowl of hot water." Bruce ordered. 

"Tony, Tony you've got to tell me where it hurts, please can u do that for me?" Bruce asked quietly 

"Evrywhe." He slurred.

"Where exactly?" Bruce asks again.

"Head hurts, ribs, stomach, heart." Tony answered.

"Ok don't worry we'll fix everything up all you have to do is rest,"

"I can?" Tony asked 

"yea, you can" and Tony was out like a light.

TONY'S P.O.V

Tony woke up in a dark lite room his silk sheets encasing his body with warmth.

"Mmmmm" He purred in comfort.

"You're up!" Said a loud booming voice.

"Thor." Tony mumbled then winced.

"Man of Iron? Do you need assistance?" Thor asked.

"No, no I'm good buddy don't worry about me." He started getting up only to cry in pain and Thor was gone.

A minute later two sets of hands were on him helping him get up, his eyelids were dropping but he could here they encouraging him to keep them open.

"Tony no,don't touch." It wasn't until then had he noticed he was scratching and touching his bandages.

"Whzz what?" He asked confused.

"I said no touching or scratching." Bruce said firmly.

Ok so Bruce is here, great.

"Tony, NO." Steve ordered.

"Go away I don't want you in here, I don't need your help." Tony said as if he was drunk.

"Yup there's the Tony I missed." Clint said.

Everyone's head snapped to wear the noise was coming from only to find the one and only Hawkeye perched on top of Tony's dresser.

"Awe u missed me?" Tony told him.

"From what u said last night, ohhhh yeah I missed u." Clint replied.

"Wait what happened last night?" Confused Tony asked.

"You passed out on the couch in your lab after not telling us the reactor wasn't working!" Steve screamed only to make Tony cry out in pain.

"Tony I'm sorry are you ok?" Steve asked with concern drooling out of his mouth.

"Yeah I'm good just have a really bad headache, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the reactor, it's just well it's my problem and I don't want u guys to get in the middle of it." Tony said

"Tony you can never think that, we all want to help and we know that you need it you just don't want it." Bruce told him quietly.

All the sudden Tony jerked his head to the left and threw up all over the bed. Everyone sprung into action and no one seemed to notice that Tony had passed out.

"Tony, Tony wake up!" Bruce said.

Then Steve pointed out something no one could take their eyes off. The reactor wasn't glowing anymore.

Tony's pov

I woke up to the stupid sound of a EKG machine next to my head, I groaned and tried to move but my body wouldn't listen I kept hearing a faint voice saying 'Tony u have to wake up and get better' it not like I don't want to be ok again I just couldn't find the strength to open my eyes. Until I did, only to find Steve's bright blue orbs staring right down on me.

(30 minutes before)

"How's he doing?" Natasha asked quietly.

"So far ok, he's so exhausted that his body doesn't want to wake up until its ready so don't be surprised if he doesn't wake up until later in the day." Bruce said trying to stay calm and quiet for the man sleeping in front of his eyes.

"He's strong he'll wake up." Natasha said confidently.

"I hope so." Steve said quietly.

As everyone waited for his brown eyes to open the doctor came in various times just to check his vitals, he never spoke a word which frightened some of the visitors in the room. It was 9:45 when a nurse came in to tell them visiting hours were over.

"Someone needs to stay." Clint said firmly.

"The last thing we need is him waking up in a place he's never been before." Natasha said.

"How about we take turns for as long as he's here, I'll take the first shift." Steve said

"Ok we will see you in the morning and bring coffee, call if anything happens." Bruce said.

"Sure thing doc." Steve said.

Everyone said their goodbyes and it was just Steve and Tony.

Present time  
(Tony is awake)

"Soooo what's up?" Tony asked nervously.

"Ummm not much how about you?" Steve said awkwardly.

"Everything hurts and I'm really hungry." Tony said factually.

"Oh my gosh do you need a doctor I can help if you want it?!" Steve asked alerted about the situation.

"No I'm fine Capsicle anyway the food here is crap on a plastic plate.." Tony answered.

"Oh, ok." Steve said as if he was defeated.

"How ya doing champ?" Clint asked the next morning while handing Steve coffee.

"Since when am I champ?" Asked Tony.

"Whatever, but seriously how ya feeling?" 

"Like crap." Tony answered.

"Understandable." Clint said.

Just then the doctor came in and told everyone he's putting Tony to sleep after he messed with his I.V and Tony was out like a light.

(Out in the hall) 

The whole group including Rhodey and Pepper stood there with the doctor as he explained the whole situation.

"-the reactor is functioning well right now for the time being but the casing is permanently damaged, we can do surgery to fix the damage but we will need doctor Banners help cause Tony said that he explained to Bruce how the reactor works, and then after surgery the recovery with take a long time and knowing Mr. Stark he will be break every rule." The doctor said.

"We will discuss the matter with Tony when he wakes up, when will that be?" Asked Pepper.

"We gave him 2 doses so approximately 4 hours." The doctor answered.

"And I suggest that everyone goes home and sleeps the same amount, it looks like everyone needs it." He added 

"Ok we'll try thanks doc." Cap said.

As everyone left the doctor sighed and went on with his day.

Tony slept for only 3 hours and 15 minutes and he was so bored everyone nurse that came in could tell VERY easily to.

Finally around 5:30 that night Pepper quietly walked in and took a seat next to him. "Hey how ya holding up?" She asked.

"I'm ok, only because I'm jacked up on morphine." Tony answered.

Steve came in with a burger and bottle of water then gave it to Pepper.

"How did u kno-" before she could finish Steve said.

"Tony told me." He said sincerely.

Pepper gave Tony a sympathetic look.

"You know I had too." Tony said.

"Haha very funny. Thank you Steve." Pepper told him.

"You're welcome ma'am "

"Tony we need to talk about your options." Bruce said firmly.

"Ok sweet cheeks." Tony answered.

"Tony listen!" Bruce yelled.

"I am..." Tony said dazedly.

"No you're not; you have to take this seriously!" Bruce explained.

"I'm trying to but everything hurts." He responded in a moaning voice. 

"I know and I'm sorry but this is about your health and well-being, we need to discuss this." Bruce said patiently.

"Ok." Tony said defeated

"Alright we can do surgery on the reactor casing but the recovery is a long way ahead of us but we are thinking that the surgery is our only option would you like us to preform it?" The doctor explained.

Tony went quiet all the sudden the doctor nodded to Bruce and quietly left.

"Tony are you ok? Do you want time to think?" Bruce said hopefully.

"No we should do this, I just hope that nothing goes bad." Tony said in an exhausted voice.

"Get some sleep buddy; we will be back later ok?" Bruce said to him and as he left he saw Tony go to sleep with a frown on his face.

(The next morning) 

Everyone was sitting around the table waiting for Bruce to walk through the door.

"Hey guys." Bruce was welcomed with concerned and eager faces and Bruce knew that they all wanted to hear what Tony had said about the surgery.

"He wants to do it but you could tell he was scared and nervous that something bad might happen." Bruce explained

"He's smart." Natasha said.

"What do you mean?" Steve questioned.

"She means that's Tony knows what could happen if the surgery doesn't go as planned." Pepper said stiffly.

"And that would be..." Steve said.

"He could flat line during the surgery because its heart surgery and Tony knows that exactly, and he's scared." Clint said in a monotone voice.

"We just have to hope for the best." Bruce said.

"When is the surgery planned to happen?" Steve asked.

"Well as soon as Tony wakes up they will prep him, it's supposed to take about 9 or 10 hours, you guys don't have to stay the whole time I would go back to the tower after about an hour." Bruce finished.

"Can we see him before?" Pepper asked.

"Yes of course but when they put the sedatives in you'll be told to leave." Bruce answered.

After they talked they wandered into the hospital wing of the hellicarier only to find Tony still asleep, everyone had a different look in their eyes, Steve had a look of concern, Pepper a hopeful one, Bruce a worried one, and Natasha and Clint had the same unreadably look plastered on their faces.

They stay in the waiting room for about 20 minutes when a doctor came out and told them they could see Tony for 10 minutes before they put him under, they cautiously went into his room and he was sitting up looking down at a green Jell-O with a disgusted look on his face, he looked up and smiled and through the cup at Clint when he was looking at his phone and all Clint did was catch it without looking.

"Good try but it's not going to happen." Clint said proudly.

"Whatever birdbrain, Brucey what are you wearing?" Tony said trying to hold backs laugh.

"I'm wearing scrubs?" Bruce said as if Tony already knew.

"You look like a banana!" Tony laughed out.

"Thanks Tony." Bruce said flatly.

"Ohhhhh, guys guess what!" Tony screamed.

Everyone looked at him with curious look.

"What Stark." Natasha asked.

"I'm getting heart surgery, it's not going to work." Tony whispered then giggled.

"Bruce what is he on?" Pepper asked.

"We'll right now a low level if laughing gas to see how he reacts to the medicine-" Bruce said confused "- but he shouldn't be reacting like this, I'll go and talk to the doctor. Try to keep him talking and busy" Bruce said warily.

"Ok" Steve said and Bruce then left the room.

"Hey Tony, why were you eating Jell-O anyway?" Clint asked.

"I hate Jell-O oh and my dad." Tony answered.

"Why your dad Tony?" Pepper asked concerned.

"He used to show me my place in the world whenever I messed up." Tony said and then he stated crying.

Pepper went up to him and held his hand then Tony started laughing.

"How's that funny Man of Iron your father beat you and you laugh at that?" Thor asked.

"She tickled me!" Tony said still laughing.

Everyone was shocked to hear this from him, they knew he hated Howard but never knew he abused his own son. To everyone's surprise Tony was looking out the window out into the sky, then he quietly said.

"Natasha I hope you're ok I don't want you to get hurt." Everyone was easily confused until Natasha looked at what Tony was looking at, her eyes widened and she grabbed Clint's bow and dove out the window leaving the whole group stunned and looking at Tony who only had tears coming out of his eyes.

"TONY WHERE DID SHE GO!" Clint screamed in Tony's face.

"I don't know silly, I'm not a physic." Tony said quietly than giggled.

"Cut the crap Stark, you saw here go out the window hell you were looking out there before she left!" Clint yelled.

"I don't know, please don't hurt me I already know!" Tony cried.

"You know what Tony." Pepper asked softly while Steve was trying to calm Clint down.

"My place in the world..." Tony said quietly.

After she heard what Tony said she tried to convince him that Howard was not going to hurt him but he just couldn't grasp those words tight enough.

Right before Tony went under he was sitting with Clint and Steve Pepper had gone to get coffee and food for everyone and Bruce was prepping for surgery, they weren't saying anything to each other Tony was staring at the wall and Clint at the floor, Steve was in his own world, there was easily just 30 seconds before he went under you could tell because his eyelids were dropping and just as there were closing for good he mumbled something only Caps ears could hear.

"Loki, she and I saw Loki." And just like that he was gone.

Steve shot up and grabbed Clint by the shoulder and took him into the hallway.

"What the hell Steve?!" Clint asked.

"Tony, did you hear what he said!" Steve said eagerly.

"No I didn't, I didn't even know he said something in the first place." Clint said confused about what's going on.

"He said where Nat is." Steve said

"She's with Loki, Tony and her saw him through the window." Steve continued.

"And I have a pretty good feeling that Natasha went after him." Steve finished.

Clint felt a poke behind him and turned to find Natasha grinning widely at him while proudly holding Loki's scepter

"Natasha!" Clint said happily and surprised.

"Where have you been and what happened?" Clint asked quickly.

"First I want to see Tony." She ordered.

"He just went into surgery." Steve said sadly.

"That's too bad because I'm not saying anything until his eyes open." And with that she went to the elevator and left, both Steve and Clint could see a single tear go down her cheek as the doors closed.

While everyone slowly made their way back to the tower 3 hours into Tony's surgery Natasha sat in her room and cried, she heard footsteps and quickly whipped her tears away and made her way to the door.

"Hey Nat what's wrong?" Clint asked.

She knew she had to tell everyone even if Tony wasn't awake yet and she thought that what was going to happen would be best to keep from Tony but really didn't want to.

"I have some news I would like to share with everyone." She states shakily.

"Oh, ok let's go down to the living room." Clint said calmly.

They walked down together and saw everyone sprawled out in various places. Steve and Rhodey were sharing the couch and Thor and Pepper sitting on stools off the kitchen island.

"Hey guys?" Nat said.

"What's up?" Steve answered for everyone.

"Tony's going to make it through surgery but not recovery." She stated dryly.

"What do you mean, the doctor said that recovery was going to be difficult but he's going to make it!" Pepper said loudly.

"I know he will but I don't know if Steve and Clint told you were I went right after I jumped out of the window but Tony and I saw Loki." Those words made Thor and Pepper flinch and Rhodey stand up and walk over to Pepper.

"What did he do?" Steve said in his Captain America voice.

"He made me look into the future and see what is going to happen to Tony." She replied.

"We'll what's did you see?!" Pepper asked.

"Someone will be here halfway through the recovery and kill him while we are all out on a mission and Pepper went to get some more pain meds." Natasha said quietly.

"We have to make sure we don't go on that mission to keep him safe." Steve stated.

"I wish it was that easy Steve but Loki didn't give me a day of when that certain mission came." She said sadly.

"Well than every mission one of us will have to stay with him here and make sure nothing happens." Clint spoke up.

"He should be out of surgery in about 4 hours we can head over there in 2, be ready." Steve ordered and then walked out of the room noticeably ticked about what was going on.

LATER AT THE HOSPITAL

Everyone was sitting in the waiting room. Pepper closest to the door so she could talk to the doctor right away, next to her was Natasha who was holding Peppers hand and Clint was holding her hand in the chair next to her. Steve and Thor were sitting across from everyone staring at the door like they wanted it to disappear. Finally 3 1/2 hours later Bruce came out with the doctor and Pepper shot up and ran over to him.

"How is he, is he ok, Bruce what happened, can we see him?" She kept asking.

Bruce took her wrists in both of his hands and gave the news.

"He's fine Pep everything in fixed and he nice and healthy." Everyone let out a breath no one knew they were holding and Pepper began to cry tears of joy.

Bruce wrapped her in a hug and told them that they could see him in a couple minutes just to wait until he's changed. Everyone was happy now u could see a smile on everyone's face; Bruce came back out in sweatpants and a white t-shirt and told them to follow him.

As they approached the door to Tony's room they could see through the glass there best friend sleeping peacefully. They slowly walked in and Pepper took the plastic chair next to the bed and grabbed Tony's hand. You could tell the room was a suite because there was a comfy Lazy Boy chair and a couch that easily fits 3, everyone took a seat and waited for Tony's eyes to open.

It was about 3pm when they took the sedatives off and just let him sleep the nurse told everyone to be quiet cause just a slight noise will wake him up and even through everyone wants him to wake up she stated that sleep is the best thing he needs right now so here was everyone half asleep and being a quiet as ever Natasha was already asleep on Clint's lap on the couch while Bruce was sleeping in the chair, Steve and Thor left to go for a coffee run.

Peppers head was resting on the bed sleeping also Clint was the only one awake and keeping watch. He heard a sound coming from the bed he skillfully made his way out from under Natasha and walked quietly to the bed to see Tony's bright brown orbs looking up at him.

"Hey Tony." He said softly all Tony did was stare at him and then looked around the room.

"Everyone is asleep they are all really worried you've been out for about 7 hours." Clint said as he walked over to wake up Bruce.

"No." He heard a crocky voice say.

"Don't wake him up he needs to sleep." Tony said.

"Is Natasha ok?" He asked.

"Yeah shes sleeping on the couch." Clint replied, Tony turned his head to the right and saw Natasha sleeping peacefully and sprawled out on the couch he could smell Peppers perfume and brought his left arm over his body to pet her hair she didn't even move.

"Tony you should get some sleep, don't worry they will be here when you wake up again ok." Clint said as if he was talking to a child after a nightmare.

"Ok nighty night Clint." Tony said and fell into a restless sleep.

The next morning everyone looked like they were getting up and finally Steve and Thor showed up with coffee.

"We have brought coughing!" Thor boomed.

"You mean coffee?" Bruce said.

"Yeah it's coffee." Steve answered.

"Your guys missed Tony waking up last night." Clint stated while a smirk was forming on his face.

"WHAT?!" Everyone answered.

"Why didnt you wake us up Clint!" Bruce said.

"He wouldn't let me I was walking over to wake your up and he clearly stated 'Dont wake him up'." Clint said.

"Was he ok?" Natasha asked.

"He was worried about you leaving and sorry for not telling your guys what he saw." Clint twisted the truth a little there.

"He sounded like a little kid, I told him to go back to bed and that everyone would be here when he wakes up again and he answered with nighty night Clint." Clint finished a little confused about what he just told everyone.

It was kind of funny to see all the looks on everyone's face even Natasha formed a smile on her face.

"He was probably really out of it." Bruce said.

"I hope, I never want to hear those words from his mouth ever again." Clint said embarrassed about how everyone reacted 'They thought it was cute?!' Clint said to himself.

A difference in the heart monitor brought him out of his daze, he looked and Tony and saw sweat starting to cover his face and his eyes were squeezed shut, he ran over and took Tony hand and starting mumbling calming and reassuring words to Tony. The rest of the team caught on and Pepper reached for his other hand, they relized that there cooing wasn't working for Thor yelled out.

"Wake up friends Stark!" And Tony's eyes flew open and he started gasping for air and clutching Clint and Peppers hands, he looked around and saw everyone's eyes on him and he quickly relaxed.

"I'm sorry guys." He said sadly.

"It ok Tony you didn't do anything, did you have a nightmare?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah." He answered quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it with us, it might help, it's better than keeping it all bottled up." Steve said encouragingly.

"But it was about Loki. And stuff that no one knows." Tony says.

"You can still tell us." Natasha says calmly.

"No, never." Tony answered then fell back asleep.


End file.
